Harry Potter and the missing horcrux
by Mr Lister Potter the Stupid
Summary: Harry Potter is staying at the Burrow over summer in his sixth year when he has dreams about Voldemort. He is afraid that these dream will come true, he will need to kill Voldemort to prevent the dreams coming true, but Voldemort has a dark secret. HP,GW.
1. The First Dream

Chapter one: The first dream.

The green light flashed from the wand tip and Ron crumpled to the ground. A cry of despair echoed from Harry and Voldemort turned to him his red eyes staring into his. Pain seared across his forehead and he felt as though his head would explode. He fell to his knees and the pain subsided. He looked up at the black robes in front of him. Voldemort raised his wand but he was not looking at Harry.

"Stupefy!" the voice rang out from behind Harry and a read beam of light flew at Voldemort but Voldemort deflected it with a careless flick of his wand. Then a man with a long white bread leaped over Harry. It was Dumbledore. Voldemort carelessly gave his wand another flick and Dumbledore flew over ten feet. Harry looked at the Dark Lord and his scar exploded with pain and he cried out again. Someone shook him roughly by the shoulder and he woke.

"Harry! Harry! Are you ok?" He looked up into a face framed with brown curls.

"Hermione; when did you get here?"

"I got here just a moment ago." Harry looked over to Ron who was sleeping soundly. He pressed a hand to his forehead. The lightning shaped scar was still burning.

"When did you say you got the burrow?" he asked Hermione.

"Just a moment ago I came up to see you two. Where you having a dream about Voldemort?"

"Yes. I was fighting him but then Ron appeared near me as though he had apperated. The Voldemort killed him. Dumbledore turned up but Voldemort did something to him then you woke me."

"Sirius would want to know about this, Harry."

"Hermione he's gone."

"Remember when Luna spoke about the people behind the veil." Harry almost smiled.

"Hermione. Luna talks about the Crumple-horned Snorkack and people in a veil. If either of them is real I'll eat one of Fred a Georges' fake wands." There was knock on the door and Ginny came in. She went straight over to Harry and planted a kiss on his lips. There was sound from the corner of the room and they all saw Ron sitting there.

"I thought you two decided to break up at the end of school.'

"So did I." Harry said.

"I noticed that it wasn't quite right." Ginny said happily. "I don't care whether your going after Voldemort (Ron winced) or not. I want to be with you." She said firmly to Harry.

"Come on lets go down for breakfast."

For Harry breakfast consisted of three large sausages, two rashers of bacon, four fried eggs and a piece of toast. Harry had just finished breakfast when there was aloud bang the unconscious owl slid down the window near him. Errol had hit the glass part of the window again. Mrs Weasly came across the room and took four thick envelopes out of Errol's beak. Everyone seemed calm except for Hermione who looked at the envelopes and her face became a mask of terror.

"Oh no. Our O.W.L.S. are here. I know I failed in all of them. I thought I went well in charms but I know I didn't now." Harry sighed. He was used to Hermione fretting about her marks. He knew that her worst fear was to fail everything. Hermione told him that's what had happened when she faced a boggart in the third year defence against the dark arts exam. Harry was pleased with his marks. He and Ron had both got Exceeds Expectations in potions and both of them had failed in divination.

"Hermione, how did you go?" Ron asked.

"Not too bad." She said as Ron looked at her marks.

"I knew it." Ron said. "All Outstanding except for potions which is Exceeds Expectations."

Harry slept badly that night. He was fighting several death eaters in his dream with Ron and Ginny beside him and Voldemort appeared in front of him. His scar exploded with pain and he fell to the ground writhing in agony. Harry looked up and expected to see Voldemort but instead he saw the wooden roof of the burrow above him. He had woken up.

"Why the hell am I having these dreams? I don t understand why I am dreaming them when nothing has happened. All my other dreams have been happening at the time but Ron is still alive and Dumbledore must be safe because Voldemort is afraid of him." suddenly there was a loud crack and two people appeared in front of him and he leaped to his feet grabbing his wand from the bedside table.

(A.N) this is my first try so please review and if there are any gaping holes please tell me and I'll fix then when I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: After Voldemort.

"Harry potter will not give you any trouble my lord. I will kill him." Lucius Malfoys voice came from behind the death eater mask. Voldemort pointed his wand at Malfoy and he screamed in agony.

"No." Lord Voldemorts voice hissed. "Bring him to me so I can kill him."

"It will be done master." Nott whimpered.

"You will do it for your own sake. Unless… Yes that is the perfect plan. If you can lure Dumbledore into a trap so he can be killed the he will not be able to protect the boy Harry. When he turns seventeen he will be completely defenceless against me power."

"Guys don't do that again." Harry told the twins Fred and George.

"Sorry Harry but I couldn't resist it." George said laughing. Harry sent a laughing hex at him.

"You like to laugh so laugh some more." He said as it hit George. Fred burst out laughing as he saw George collapse on the floor giggling. "That goes for you too." Harry said grinning and casting a powerful cheering charm on Fred. Fred went into hysterics.

"Ok Harry we give up." George gasped as Fred woke Ron. Fred and George eventually calmed down and the four of them began to talk.

"Harry. I heard you say you want to go after You Know Who and that's fine with me but Ginny wants to go with you and that's not ok with me." George said earnestly.

"Hey, I don't want her to come either."

"Then why didn't you object when she said she wanted to?"

"I agreed only because I know I can't win an argument with her."

The red eyes gleamed.

"Soon Harry potter soon you will be mine." Voldemort hissed looking out of the window at the bleak landscape.

"Master." A voice said.

"McNair Get over here." The Death eater came over almost tripping in his haste.

"I am at our service master." He said kneeling.

"You swore and oath of loyalty to me and had my mark branded on your arm. Tell me what the oath was."

"I swore to serve you with all my strength and that I would do your will without question."

"Have you kept that oath?"

"I have my lord." He said but there was a note of panic in his voice.

"No not lie to me. You know you have broken our oath by not doing you know what. I am sorry Mc Nair." Voldemort said but there was no sadness or pity in his eyes. He pointed his wand at the death eater and roared. "Arvada Kedavera!" There was flash of green light and Mc Nair fell down to the ground, dead.

Harry cried out in pain and clapped a hand to his forehead. Ginny, who was sitting opposite him at the table, grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Nothing." He said.

"Harry what happened. What has he done?"

"I don't know but I think he killed someone." Harry leaped to his feet. "Dumbledore." He said quietly.

"Harry He can't have killed him. He's afraid of him."

"Don't worry he hasn't killed me." Said a deep voice from behind Ginny. She turned to see Dumbledore standing behind her. He immediately strode over to Harry.

"What did Voldemort do?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I think he killed someone. Most likely a death eater. I reckon you and I are the only people he'd try to kill in person."

"Why would he kill a death eater?" Ginny asked.

"I'll find out what happened for sure before we jump to any conclusions." Dumbledore said.

"No sir, I'll do it."

"Harry you cant risks your life."

"What life?" Harry asked. "The prophecy clearly said that neither of us can live while the other survives. I am going sir and that's final." Harry said and Dumbledore could see the determination in those green eyes.

"Very well but you don't know where he is." Dumbledore said. Harry walked over to Ginny and looked inter her brown eyes.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded standing. Harry turned to Dumbledore. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this." He said and then he closed his eyes as Ginny gripped his arm and they both vanished.

"Illegal apparation. He'll do anything to get him."

Harry and Ginny appeared in a completely different place. Ginny looked around and they saw they were near an old house.

"Harry." She said.

"Yes?"

"Harry take this." She said giving him a small bottle of gold potion.

"Felix Felicis. You may need it."

"I wrote to professor Slughorn and he still had some from last year. This is enough for twenty four hours instead. He gave me a bottle too. Now where are we?"

"I think we are near the riddle house. I tried to apperate to somewhere near Voldemort so he must be in there." Harry and Ginny both entered slowly with their wands out they watched each others backs and just before they stepped him the shook hands and took a swig of Felix Felicis. Harry crept into the dark house and he saw a light from a room and he felt his scar burn.

"He's in there. Be careful. When I give the signal try to stun him. I want him to think I don't know about the horcruxes." He whispered to Ginny. She nodded and then Harry flung the door open and spoke in parseltounge.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle! Your time has come." Voldemort whipped around and then cast the killing curse at him. Harry dodged and then sent a stunning curse at him and the he saw Ginny come in at the door on the other side. Voldemort blocked it.

"You should not have tried to kill me, Tom." Harry said. "But you have tried and failed so try again NOW!" Ginny concentrated and sent the first non verbal spell she had ever done. Voldemort crumpled to the ground and Harry kissed Ginny.

"Come on." Harry said grabbing Ginny's hand and before Ginny could say anything Harry apperated back to the burrow. He apperated next to Dumbledore but he was not the only one there. Mrs Weasly was standing there but she almost looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"How many times must you be a bad influence on Ginny before I realise I can't stop you." Mrs Weasly said. Harry stared. Dumbledore looked at her; neither of them had expected her to say that.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Ginny will tell you." Mrs Weasly said then walked out of the kitchen and Harry looked at Ginny.

(A.N.) sorry abut the wait this is my first.


End file.
